1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine in which a door locking structure is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines refer to apparatuses for washing laundry using water and detergent, and may include a cabinet, a fixed tub configured to (suitable for, capable of, adapted to, arranged to, operable to, etc.) store washing water, and a rotating tub rotatably disposed in the fixed tub.
The washing machine may include an opening through which the laundry is put in or taken out, and the opening is closed and opened by a door. At this time, to prevent undesirable movement of the door when opening or closing the opening, a locking unit may be provided at the door.
However, if the locking unit of the door is disposed at a front surface of the door, the cabinet corresponding to this has a protruding structure. Therefore, when a user leans to put the laundry in or take the laundry out, the user may be inconveniently disturbed by the protruding structure.